Whoah, magic sparkle! Ladidadidaaa!
by R-Bubble
Summary: Yeah, this is a oneshot requested by simplegurl22 with Tony! This is a major spoiler for the end of the game with Tony, so if you haven't done it yet, DONT READ IT DAMN IT! ...That is all.


Okay! This was a request from Simplegurl22! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR A REQUEST!!! It makes me feel so professional and loved.... Don't say it and ruin my fun. Anywho!!! This is a spolier of the ending with Tony, so if you haven't gotten it, DON'T READ IT! And if you do... REVIEW DAMNIT! Anywho... enjoy! Oh, and yes I know I left out the part where Princess Sabrina's secret is deiscovered and whatnot, so just ignore that. T_T

* * *

"Okay now, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, OUCH!" Tony broke away from his instructive dance to hold his foot that I just recently stepped on.

"Ah! Sorry Tony! I guess I'm not so used to this dance quite yet!" I cupped my hands over my mouth and watched him hop around on one foot. Although he was half bunny rabbit, he still looked kind of funny to hop around like so.

"You should be! This is our last dance practice, and we've been practicing the Samba for nearly a week now!" he was right, we were cramming one extra dance practice in before our turn was up, and although we had done it nearly flawlessly multiple times, my pre-dance jitters kicked in and made me stumble over his foot once again.

"Well maybe if your feet weren't so big I wouldn't have stepped on them!" I crossed my arms stubbornly, I wasn't going to let him or any other person make me feel like it was my fault.

He grumbled and stopped rubbing his foot. "Okay, just put on a big smile and get ready to dance, it's almost our turn."

The music began to decrescendo and slow down, marking the end of the song.

Tony took my hand in his large, furry paw and although I have always liked him, walking out on stage so intimately, so publicly, made me feel awkward and a little embarrassed.

"It'll be fine, Sabrina," Tony looked at me with the soft eyes I had come to love. "I can tell you're nervous, but we're sure to win."

We were good, I had to admit that, but it wasn't the fact that we may lose that made me worried. It was the fact that after this I had to return to my world. Not to mention the fact that I had obviously fallen in love with a rabbit. A magical one no less.

The crowd clapped, although the last couple was good, like all of us, the applause was somewhat quiet and an awkward, bored feeling hung in the air.

"Up next is the princess herself, Princess Sabrina dancing with Tony the Rabbit!" The MC announced. I was slightly annoyed that since Tony didn't have a last name per se, he called him 'the Rabbit'.

The crowd clapped, but I could already tell they were a little apprehensive to see their beloved princess with a rabbit.

We stepped nervously out onto the dance floor. I didn't exactly expect for the crowd to be overjoyed but the blank and somewhat disapproving looks were brutal.

"what an awful look on their faces…" I muttered to Tony.

He placed his hand on the arch of my back. "Ignore them and it'll be okay."

"If you insist…" I said right before we were center stage. A bright spotlight shone on us and the rest of the dance hall was too dark to see anything else. Although it was supposed to calm me, hiding all the not-so-pleasant faces, but it unnerved me even more.

The Samba music in the background began quickly, catching me by surprise. I picked right up though and although my nerves could've messed up ever move and then some Tony and I performed flawlessly.

The crowd applauded, they were much more enthusiastic this time. I may've been dancing with a rabbit, sure, but we danced perfectly.

Tony took my hand in his paw and led me off stage.

The MC recalled all the dance couples and what they danced, now including the judges scores. As he called each name the couples would step onto the floor. Finally it was our turn, my heart pounded until Tony and I walked out onstage.

The MC took a bright red envelope from the king and held it. "The time you've all been waiting for, the winner of the dance competition is right here in my hand. One of you shone above the rest, and the couple is right here." he opened the envelope and held the paper up.

I, and majority of the dancers, squinted to see through the paper, although it was impossible.

"And the winner is…!" I held my breath and Tony looked down at me. He clutched my hand tighter and we waited nervously.

"Tony the Rabbit and Princess Sabrina!" the MC announced into the microphone.

The crowd gasped at first, then they all clapped happily.

I looked over at Tony, a wide smile on my face. "Tony! We won!"

He didn't reply. He stood, frozen. The look spread across his face almost looked like he was in pain.

"Tony?!" I clutched tightly onto his arm, tears forming in my eyes. "Tony!"

His head thrust back and a bright light shone around him.

The arm that was in my hands slipped away and I grasped for something of Tony's but there was nothing behind that bright light.

The light shone brighter and the crowd gasped, a couple of younger girls screamed.

I fell back against the floor and shielded my eyes.

I watched the light although it was way too bright to be good for my eyes.

Suddenly, where the rabbit I had come to know and love stood was a handsome albino prince.

"Sabrina!" he called and swooped me off of my bum and into his arms.

"Tony?!" I struggled to get out of his arms, but if it was really Tony, I didn't want to be out of his arms.

"Sabrina, it's me! I'm Tony!"

"What the hell?!" I fell out of his arms and fell on the floor. I stood up quickly and straightened out my dress. "Tony, how did you do this?!"

"Well, long story short some witch cast a spell on me, and the only way for it to be broken was to win this dance competition…" he said, then mumbled something inaudible.

"Hm? What did you say?" He mumbled it again.

"I can't hear you…"

"Well I said it."

"No, say it again, say it again!"

"If…" he stayed quiet for a moment. "If I won the competition with someone I was in love with."

My eyes filled with tears. "Tony…"

"I'm sorry, princess," he muttered.

"D-don't be sorry! I love you too!" I jumped onto him and kissed him passionately.

The crowd simultaneously went "Aww" and clapped. This was the moment I've been waiting for forever. Tony was who I was destined to be with and there was no changing that.


End file.
